bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellscythe Ciardha
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860047 |no = 8373 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 27, 42, 48, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 16, 14, 12, 8, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 105, 111 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 16, 14, 12, 8, 6, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 111, 114 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 19, 15, 12, 8, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 87, 93, 99, 105 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Ciardha, like his twin sister, was stolen from his family the moment that he could draw breath, his shadowy wings hiding his existence to all, except the very gods of bloody-handed murder who were responsible for his birth. The result of an effort by rogue spirits to create unsanctioned weapons of war from mortal souls, he was mercilessly trained in the arts of assassination and subterfuge. Quiet and introspective, Ciardha used his skill - and his many-shaded wings - to strike at his targets from a variety of masks. Yet in his moments of solitude, he dreamed of the family he never had a chance to have--and an eerily familiar stranger who made his heart burn with an inexplicable hatred. |summon = Do you have a mission for me? I won't let you down. They're already as good as dead. |fusion = Thank you. Don't worry, I have always succeeded in completing my assignments. They won't know what hit them. |evolution = |hp_base = 5203 |atk_base = 2368 |def_base = 1969 |rec_base = 2034 |hp_lord = 7433 |atk_lord = 3383 |def_lord = 2813 |rec_lord = 2905 |hp_anima = 8325 |rec_anima = 2667 |atk_breaker = 3621 |def_breaker = 2575 |def_guardian = 3051 |rec_guardian = 2786 |def_oracle = 2694 |rec_oracle = 3262 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Candenti Umbrae |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Dark types, 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, raises normal hit amount & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-25% extra damage, 75% total) & 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) |bb = Obscuring Strike |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Atk to self during Stealth, 60% crit rate to self during Stealth & +1 hit (20% extra damage, 120% total) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fatecutter Blow |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 100% Atk during Stealth, 60% crit rate during Stealth, +1 hit (20% extra damage, 120% total) & 500% DoT modifier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Nightblade Guillotine |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance to AoE normal (25% extra damage, 125% total), 350% crit damage & +2 hits (120% extra damage, 220% total) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Unyielding Focus |esdescription = Slightly boosts critical damage for all allies & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25% |esnote = 15% crit damage |evointo = 860048 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon - Dec 28 7:00 ~ Jan 10 6:59 PST *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Ciardha1 }}